


Didn't you know Heaven is full of otters?

by duh_i_read (duh_i_write)



Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: ...sort of, Arthur is always cheery, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-02
Updated: 2012-03-02
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duh_i_write/pseuds/duh_i_read
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Arthur thinks of Skip, he thinks of otters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't you know Heaven is full of otters?

**Author's Note:**

> The fanwork that inspired and complemented this fic seems to have disappeared. :/ This was initially posted on my tumblr.

When Arthur thinks of Skip, which happens often on regular days, and always always after takeoff, he thinks of otters. Not quite a hundred, because he's sure Heaven can hold loads more otters then that. More like two. Two otters with silky fur, making chirpy little otter sounds while Skip talks to them. He imagines Skip, leaning on a fluffy bright cloud, the otters in his lap as he tells them all about the fun adventures he had on Gerti, and forgets about all the really really sad parts. 

And always, when Arthur imagines Skip and a cloud and the otters, Skip always has wonderful huge white wings on his back, half open, like birds do right before they take flight.

Because, as he tells Mum and Douglas (and Dr. Carol, when she asks how he’s coping), why wouldn’t Martin be anything but a _brilliant_ angel?


End file.
